Live, Laugh, Love
by Jayjay37
Summary: What if there were no demons or slayers,how would Willow and Kennedy meet. With teenage children and haunted pasts, can they both take a leap of faith and follow their hearts?
1. New Beginnigs Prologue

Kennedy took one last glance at the house she grew up in. With her bags packed, and her boxes in the trunk, Kennedy sadly left her home, life and family behind. She blindly drove down the NJ turnpike, through the Lincoln tunnel, and to her new apartment in New York. Before getting out of her car, Kennedy checked her phone for any messages, and realized that she got a text from her sister Danielle. "im sorry 4 the way things turned out, ur still my sister, and i love u no matter who you are." As Kennedy read she felt her phone vibrate four times. It was a text from her older sister, Sophia. "i dont know why they kicked you out, but i want you to know, even though they are disowning you, you will always be my sister. I love you"

Kennedy smiled and put her phone in her pocket. She got out of her car and walked up to the doorman standing by the building. "You must be the new resident. Apartment 3166?" he asked. "Yup that's me." Kennedy answered. "I'll get the valets to bring your bags in, and take your car to the garage. Your parking number is the same as your room. I'll show you to it now." "Thank you." As Kennedy walked into the lobby she couldn't help but smile. Although her parents angrily kicked her out with no money or home to go to, she couldn't help but think they did her a favor. "Here you are," exclaimed the doorman after they stepped out of the elevator on the top floor. "Thank you." "If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away. The directory is on your kitchen counter." After he handed Kennedy her room key, he started to head for the elevator. "Wait," Kennedy called out, "I never got your name." "Robin." "Well Robin my name's Kennedy, Kennedy Marie." "Nice to meet you," smiled Robin. He turned around and went into the elevator.

Kennedy slid her key card into the door and watched it blink green. She was surprised to see her stuff already sitting in her new living room. Kennedy put the key on the nearest table and went to the floor to ceiling windows. As she stared out into Central Park down below, she couldn't help but smile. It was the start of a new life. Her life.

"Congratulations Willow!" "Yeah Will congrats!" "Good job Red" "Thanks guys," exclaimed Willow. "I couldn't have graduated without you" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I beg to differ, seeing that you're all geniusy and finished college in like 2 years. Yeah the only help we gave you was, keeping you up all night with our homework, and-, "What Xander means is, we wouldn't have let you graduate without us being apart of it in some way." "Thanks Buffy." smiled Willow.

Willow and her three closest friends, Buffy, Xander, and Faith, walked over to Faith's truck. "I call shotgun!" yelled Xander. "Oh, no you don't. Willow gets shotgun. You get the back with Buffy." stated Faith as she got into her truck. "Fine then." Xander conceded. He hopped in the back with Buffy as Willow mocked Xander, by slowly getting into the front seat. "You just wait until we get to your house. Your pool won't be so empty when I'm done with you," Xander threatened while whispering to himself. "I heard that," Buffy whispered, "We'll get her when she's facing the pool to take a picture with us." Buffy planned. "Evil, yet genius." "Thank you."

Willow looked at the clock for possibly the fifteenth time in two minutes. "Relax Red; you said she'll be here in twenty minutes." Faith assured her. "Knowing Tara, she has always been exactly on time. It's kinda creepy." Willow smiled, as Faith talked about how punctual her girlfriend is. "Thanks Faith." All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Willow glanced at the clock again. She still had ten minutes left. _I wonder who that is_ she thought to herself. When Willow opened her door, she was surprised to see Tara standing at the door. "You're early," Willow smiled. Tara smiled also, but it faded as she felt a tap on her leg. As Tara looked down, Willow followed her gaze and stared. Standing with her arms wrapped around Tara's leg, was a little girl about five years old. Willow looked back up and met Tara's gaze. "Tara what-, she started to ask. "Willow, I'd like you to meet Athens. She's my daughter."


	2. 10 Years Later

10 years later...

"I don't know Robin. I mean she's 15 years old now. I think it's time for a change." "Are you breaking up with me?" Robin exclaimed. Kennedy signed and put her beer on the counter. She sat down on the stool and faced Robin. This man has been my friend for ten years now. Since the day we met when I moved here. _Through her ups and downs, Robin was her go to guy. Surprisingly before her sisters. She had grown to love the man, and knew that this decision would be a hard one for the both of them. _

"Robin, over the past ten years, I have come to love you like a husband. If I could, I would probably marry you." Robin grinned. "Although that's not ever going to happen, I still love you. So does Chris. She loves you like her own father. But I think for her sake and mine, going home is the best option for us. So yes, I'm breaking up with you. So to speak." Robin grinned again. "Have you told Chris yet?" "No, but speak of the devil-, "Hey mom I'm home. Hey Rob."

Chris walked in and placed her guitar and her bag on the couch. She went into the kitchen and helped herself to a bowl of microwave Mac n' cheese. She the reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a Stewarts before sitting down next to her mom with the bowl. "Hey sweetie. How was "work" today." "Work? Since when was sitting in Central Park and playing the guitar for money work." Robin teased. "Since I got two hundred dollars from a listener." Chris smiled. Robin and Kennedy choked on their beers as they stared at the teenager. "That had to be a mistake?" Kennedy argued. "I thought so too. I tried to give it back to her and told her she gave me too much. She just smiled and said a voice like mine deserves a hundred times that amount." "Hmmm..." Robin thought. "Was she blonde?" he asked. "Nope, redhead." "Did you happen to get her name, or follow to see where she was going?" "Robin!" Kennedy exclaimed. "My daughter is not going to walk around looking for women for you to date." "I didn't ask her to. I just figured, this woman had to be Wall Street, and Chris knows the rules about Wall Street women." "To always get the name, address, and where they work." Chris recited. "Good girl." Robin and Chris laughed as Kennedy groaned.

"Anyway, Chris I need to talk to you about something." "Sure, about what?" Chris asked her mother. "It's kind of important, so we'll do it over dinner. How about your favorite." "Sure I'll go get the menu." Chris said as she got up to find the menu to her favorite Italian restaurant. "No, no take out, I'm going to cook." Kennedy revealed. "Mom, you haven't cooked since, well never." Chris thought. "What's so important to talk about, that you're going to risk burning down the kitchen." "Nothing, I just want to cook my daughter something special." "Uh huh," Chris then turned to Robin. "Hey don't look at me. My lips are sealed. Besides, I have to go home and feed Rascal." He kissed both women on their foreheads and walked out the door. As he walked to his car, he thought about how much he was going to miss those two. The two women he was proud to call his family.

"I miss you too, Jesse. Put Athens back on the phone." "What's up mom?" Athens asked. "Athens, thank you for watching your brother and sister. I'll make it up to you, I promise." "No problem mom, besides Jesse and Alex don't do anything but eat and play video games." Willow smiled at this. She loved her three children so much, and couldn't wait to get back home to them as soon as her meeting was over. Leaving them in Sunnydale while she went to New York was a tough decision. Not because Athens was in charge, but because this was the longest amount of time she was spending away from her children. Two weeks away from her children is like forever in her mind.

"You've got a point there. Is there anything you want me to get you while I'm here?" Willow asked Athens. "Just the usual." Athens replied. "Aunt Buffy is here, got to go. Love you mom." "I love you too, Athens. Tell Aunt Buffy Jesse is not allowed to have any pizza with pineapple anymore. He's allergic." "Okay mom. Bye." "Bye," Willow then hung up the phone and continued walking through Central Park. While walking, Willow heard a wonderful sound. Someone was singing and playing the guitar. As Willow neared the place where the sound was coming from, she couldn't help smiling at the music. It was so beautiful. Willow then saw a girl, about the same age as Athens, sitting on a bench with an acoustic guitar. She was the one that was singing. Willow listened to her sing and watched how this girl stroked the strings on her guitar. As she continued to sing, Willow closed her eyes and smiled. When the song was over, Willow dropped in four fifties from her purse into the girls open guitar case beside her. As she started to walk away, she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Wait!" Willow turned and saw that it was the girl. "I think you made a mistake. You gave me two hundred dollars." Willow smiled at the young brunette. "I didn't make a mistake. Trust me; with a voice like yours, you should be getting a hundred times that amount." The young brunette smiled and said "Thank you." "No thank you." smiled Willow. "That song brightened my day. What is it called?" she asked. "Heavenly Days. I just got finished writing it." the girl excitedly answered. "It's really good." Willow remarked. All of a sudden she felt her purse vibrate. "It was nice meeting you," Willow said to the girl while looking in her purse for her phone and walking away. "Hello." "Hey miss, you dropped your wallet." Willow turned around and took the wallet away from the girl with a smile. "Thank you." The girl smiled. "No problem."

As Willow walked away, she went back to the voice on the other line of the phone. "What did you say Andrew? She cancelled!" Willow exclaimed. "Yeah, just read the email. She forgot that the photo shoot in Sweden was on the same day. When she realized, she had already boarded her jet. She apologizes, and offered to pay for your expenses." Andrew replied. "Ugh...well when does she want to meet. If she does." Willow asked her assistant. "She said she'll meet in your hometown, anytime you want after the shoot." "When is the shoot over?" "Two weeks." Andrew answered nervously. He knew his boss hated last minute cancellations, and knew that she really needed to make the deal that week. Willow groaned. "Fine, make an appointment for the day after she gets back. I want the contract papers, and lawyers there also so we can sign the deal right there on the spot." Willow told him. "And Andrew, change my flight to tonight. I need to get home to the kids." Andrew smiled at this. "No problem."


	3. Moving In

"We're moving!" Chris yelled. She just got finished eating her take out chicken parm and was throwing the container in the trash. Her mother had attempted making chicken parm, but burned the dish, so they ended up ordering take out. "We can't move. My whole life is here. I'm a New Yorker. Born one, raised one, and I plan on dying one." Kennedy sighed and looked at her daughter. "I know, but I think it's best if we move. We'll be closer to Home, and it would be a nice change." Kennedy explained. "What about Robin. He's like my dad. I can't just leave him." Chris pleaded. "Robin and I talked about it and he agreed. He also promised to come visit every thanksgiving and some Christmases. He's not too thrilled about the idea, but he thinks it's a good decision." Kennedy told her daughter. "Are we moving into the apartment?" Chris asked. "If you want." Kennedy glanced at her daughter.

Chris was standing in front of the windows and looking outside. Kennedy got up and put her arms around her. "What are you thinking about?" Kennedy asked, recognizing her daughter's deep thought pose. "I guess you're right. Maybe it is time for a change. We'll be closer to Home, and Aunt Sophia and Danielle." Chris sighed, "When are we leaving?" "Whenever you're ready." Kennedy looked at her daughter, still in her arms. "I'll start packing tonight; I guess we can leave next week. Is that too soon?" "No, it's perfect. Are you sure?" Kennedy hesitantly asked her daughter. "Yeah, the only person I have to say goodbye to, is Robin." Chris sighed, and walked out of her mother's arms. She went into her room and began to pack.

Kennedy turned and looked out the windows. As she looked down into Central Park, she thought about how much her life was about to change again. _Who knows, good things might come out of this,_ she thought to herself. Kennedy jumped as her phone started to ring. She quickly picked up the phone and answered, already knowing who was on the other line. "Did you tell her?" Robin asked. "Hello to you too. Yeah I told her. She was upset at first." "What fifteen year old wouldn't be." Robin interjected. "You have a point. Anyway, she eventually agreed." "When are you leaving?" Kennedy sighed. "She wanted to leave next week. So I better start packing." "Alright, I'll be over the day before. Want to say goodbye to the two most important women of my life. Goodnight Kenne." "Night Robin." Kennedy hung up the phone and went into her room.

1 week later...

"We're here." Kennedy announced. "Finally, I think my ass fell asleep as well." Chris complained as she stretched from her nap. "I'll go start directing the movers to the apartment." As Chris got out the car, Kennedy noticed a black Mercedes pull up next to her. As her younger sister Danielle came out, Kennedy couldn't help but notice the huge package sitting in the backseat of her car. "Aunt Dani!" Chris squealed. "You're here!" "Of course I'm here. I thought I'd help you move into the apartment. Hey Ken." "Hey Dani." Kennedy smiled at her sister. "I thought Soph was going to come with you." "She's in Sweden. Don't worry; she'll be back next week to take Chris shopping. Doesn't want her favorite niece looking like a New Yorker in California." Chris smiled at this and turned to the men moving the dishes into the apartment. "Careful with those!" she yelled, as she ran to help them.

"I don't know how you do it Ken. She's fifteen, but she acts like she's thirty. You did well with her." Danielle praised. "Thanks Dani. So what's in the box?" she asked. "Huh, oh, it's just a gift for Chris. I figured she could use another guitar." "You shouldn't have done that. You know how she feels about her own. She won't play another guitar but that one." Kennedy told her. "It was a gift. Since I don't play the guitar, I figured I'd give it to my only niece. What was I supposed to do, tell Jennifer Nettles I couldn't accept her autographed guitar because I don't play, and my niece only plays her own." Kennedy glanced at her sister and gave up. "Alright then, we better go help unpack if we plan on making the reservation tonight." Danielle grabbed the guitar from her car, and her and Kennedy went into the apartment.


	4. Bosses and Clients

"Mom, Alex and Jesse won't leave me alone! I'm trying to finish a research paper." Athens yelled. "Alex! Jesse! Why don't you come help mommy fix dinner." "Yes! I want to help chop though." Alex said in sign language. "Yeah, and I want to stir the food." Jesse replied after his sister. "It's a done deal. Go wash your hands." Willow told her children while taking out some spaghetti and tomato sauce. She then went into the fridge and took out some sausage. As she set the ingredients on the table, her business phone began to ring.

"Speak to me Andrew" Willow answered while helping Alex dice the sausage. "Today is your lucky day. Sophia Lanceré is standing right in front of me with lawyers and the contract. She wants to sign it now." Willow stopped chopping. Alex had run off into the den to play some video games. As she watched her son Jesse run after her, Willow whispered to Andrew. "Stop lying to me." "Nope not lying. You want to talk to her." Andrew handed the phone to Sophia. "Miss Rosenberg. It's Sophia. I hope this isn't an inconvenience. I just figured you would want to get the papers signed now then later." Willow smiled. "No. I was under the impression that you would be in Sweden until next week." "I would have been. The shoot was a flop. I'm never working with Mitchell again." Willow nodded, although she had no idea what the woman was talking about. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She replied.

"I honestly don't see why you need to make a reservation at this place," Danielle remarked to her sister, "You practically own it." Kennedy looked at her sister. "Do we really need to have this discussion again? Since I'm not here on business, I'm a regular customer." "Eyes on the road mom." Chris told her mother. "I don't think these people drive like the people in New York." she said as the car passed the third accident on the road. Kennedy sighed and looked out the windshield. She was taking her sister and daughter to KM, the Japanese restaurant. After unpacking and paying the movers, the phone began to ring. It was Robin on the line. He wanted to talk to Chris, and see whether or not they made to California without any accidents. Turns out, he checked the accident rates in California, and they were ten times higher than the rates in New York.

"Robin, stop worrying. We're fine." Chris assured him on the phone. After twenty minutes of talking to Robin, they hung up the phone and got ready to go. Two hours later, Kennedy, Chris, and Danielle were in Kennedy's jeep heading to the restaurant. Since the restaurant was just outside of L.A., they figured it would take them fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant. Luckily for them, Chris persuaded her mother and aunt to leave half an hour earlier. It was a good call, because the reservation was in less than five minutes, and they just spotted the sign down the road.

"Finally we're here." Danielle exclaimed. "Ken, Chris and I are going to go get our table while you park the car. Okay?" "Sure." When Chris and Dani got out the car, Kennedy drove into the parking lot. As she drove around she found a spot, not too far from the doors of the restaurant. As she neared the spot, she noticed a red BMW coming in front of her, heading towards the spot. They both stopped in front of the spot. Kennedy could see there was a woman in there with three kids. It looked like the girl in front was about Chris's age. Kennedy and the woman locked eyes for a minute, before Kennedy decided to let the woman have the spot. She drove around and found a space on the other side. As she got out the car, the woman and children were getting out right in front of her.

"No, this isn't Italian. It's Japanese." the woman told her children. "Do you think we need a reservation to a kind of place like this?" the teen asked. "God I hope not." Kennedy smirked and went into the restaurant. "Boss! Chris and Dani are already seated in their regular spot. Chris offered to play for us later. I hope that's okay." "Relax, Mimi. I'm not the boss today. I'm just a customer alright." "Sure thing," Mimi sighed. Kennedy started to walk over to her usual spot when she remembered the woman and her children. "Oh, Mimi," she called, "There's a redheaded woman coming in with her three kids. I don't think she has a reservation. Tell her it's on me." "No problem boss." Mimi smiled.


	5. Lo Mien

"I'm sorry you guys about dinner." "It's okay mom. Alex said she doesn't mind either," Jesse told is mother after watching her with her hands. "Where did you say this place was?" "It's right down the road mom." Athens answered.

Before leaving to sign the contract papers, Willow had to tell her kids that they wouldn't be able to have a regular meal that night. So instead of having pizza, Athens suggested they try the Japanese place outside of LA. Willow agreed and they all gathered into the car. She first stopped by her office to meet Sophia Lanceré and sign the contract papers. "I feel this is the start of an amazing partnership," Sophia told her before leaving. Willow then offered to take Andrew with them to KM, but he declined, stating he needed to get back home to see the season finale of Star Trek. As much as Willow loved her assistant, she hated the fact that he was a natural born Star Trek geek. If he wasn't talking about the business, he was talking about Star Trek. It was kind of annoying.

She locked up the office, and went back to the car. She silently watched Jesse teach Alex how to play his video game, while Athens sat next to her to help hold the game. Even though Alex was autistic, Jesse and Athens still loved their sister. As soon as the twins were born, and Athens found out Alex wouldn't be able to speak, she requested her mother take her to the sign language classes with her. They did everything they could to make sure she was always having the time of her life. They made sure that she was treated like a normal kid. Willow then laughed as she thought about how her kids stood up for Alex two days ago at the park.

Alex wanted to get on the swing, but some older kids were intentionally ignoring her. Jesse went over to get make the kids get away from the swings. They called him some not so nice names and he ran away crying. Willow was about to run over and yell at the teens, when Jesse came back with Athens. Athens first made some small talk with the boys. Turns out they go to school together. Then one of the tougher looking guys said something, and Athens face turned red with anger. She yelled and screamed at the teens to get away and was close to getting ready to use her fists. The teens ran away with looks of sheer terror. Athens and Jesse, then helped Alex get on the swing, and stayed there with her for another hour, making sure no one would come over to bother her. Athens refused to tell her mother what the boys said, but then again, Willow really didn't want to know.

As Willow thought about this, she approached her car. When she got into the car, Athens got out, and joined her mother in the front seat. "Alright you guys ready to go?" Willow asked. "Yeah, let's get this show started!" Jesse yelled. "Alright then." Willow buckled in her seat belt and drove off down the road. Half way there, Athens asked her a question. "Hey mom," "Hmmm..." Willow replied, "Who was the client. It had to be an important one if you would go to the office at seven o' clock to meet her." Willow smiled. "What if I told you it was none other than Sophia Lanceré." Athens squealed. "No way!" "Way. She wanted to buy my designer computer program. She stated that it would make the fashion business at least ten times easier than it already wasn't." Willow smiled as her daughter began to dial her friends to tell them the news. Sophia Lanceré was a major fashion designer, and Athens idol. It was because of her, that Athens decided to go into the fashion business, to become a designer. She knew that this partnership would get her daughter one step closer to that dream.

"We're here." Willow announced. _Wow this place looks expensive_ she thought. "Hey mom, there's a space up ahead." Athens stated. As Willow neared the space, she saw a dark blue jeep heading towards the space also. Both cars stopped in front of the space. After locking eyes with the woman driving the jeep, the woman drove away to find another space. _Well that was nice,_ Willow thought to herself. As she pulled into the space, she saw the jeep pull into the space right in front of her. "Hey mom, did you bring Alex's pills?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, they're in my purse." "No they're not. But that's alright; I've got extra in my bag." Athens assured her mother, after she made a face of terror. If they forgot Alex's pills, then they wouldn't be able to ever eat out again.

"Mommy, Alex wants to know if she can get spaghetti," Jesse told his mother as she got out the car. "No this isn't Italian, it's Japanese." Willow told her daughter. "'Do you think we need a reservation to this kind of place?" Athens nervously asked her mother. Willow looked at her and whispered, "God I hope not." After all four of them got out the car, they went into the restaurant. The woman disappeared, Willow thought, _I wanted to thank her_. "She's probably in the restaurant ma," Willow smiled, "you read my mind Athens." "I'm prone to do that some times," Athens joked. "Oh yeah, so what am I thinking then," Jesse challenged her sister. "That I don't know what you're thinking." Athens smiled. "You're good." Jesse muttered. Willow just smiled as she opened the doors to the restaurant.

Willow approached the host at the door. "Last name," he asked. "We need a reservation?" Willow asked him. "Yes, you do, unless you want to wait two hours to sit." He looked at her. "It's alright Billy. The boss is gonna take it." "Alright then Mimi, here are the menus." "Thanks Billy." Mimi then turned around and looked at Willow. "Follow me please." "Sure, but umm," Willow started to ask as she followed Mimi in to the dimly lit restaurant, "I thought we needed a reservation." "You do, but since the boss is taking care of that, you don't need one. Here you are." Willow and her children sat at around the table which was next to a small stage. "I don't think I know the boss." Willow hesitantly looked at Mimi. "Well then it's your lucky day. Feel free to order what you want, it's on the house." Mimi smiled and walked away.

Willow watched the waitress, to see where she was going. Unfortunately, she was heading into the kitchen. "Well, I guess that means dinner's free tonight." Willow said to children. Alex, using her hands, excitedly replied, "I can get spaghetti now." "Alex," Jesse explained, "they don't serve spaghetti here." Alex looked at him. It looked like she was about to cry, Willow prayed that she wouldn't. It wasn't time for Alex to take her pill and if they gave it to her early, then the family would definitely not be able to go out to eat in another restaurant again. As Alex was about to let out a wail, Mimi walked up to the table. "Alright what can I-, what's wrong sweetie." she looked at Alex and saw that she was about to cry.

Mimi bent down, so she was at the same height as Alex. "Are you alright? Don't cry. Here take my special hankie." Mimi handed the girl a cloth tissue and watched her wipe her face. "Jesse said you don't serve spaghetti here." Alex told Mimi with her hands, while silently crying. Willow was about to translate when Mimi replied, "Ohhh...ok. Well we don't serve it here, but you can get something like it. It's called Lo Mien. It's a Japanese style of spaghetti." "Ok, I want Lo Mien." Alex told Mimi. Mimi smiled as she said this and stood up. She looked at Willow and said "Is that alright? She's not allergic to peanuts is she?" "Nope, not at all." Willow quietly watched her daughter's interaction with their waitress. She's never "talked" to a stranger before, and never that long to someone who wasn't family. "I think we'll just order a platter of Lo Mien, and some spring rolls. Also some tuna sushi for my daughter." Willow looked at Athens. Her daughter grinned, realizing that her mother knew her well. "Ok, your food will be here shortly." Mimi said and walked away.


	6. Recognition

As soon as Kennedy sat down with Dani and Chris, she saw the woman at the parking lot enter the restaurant. She watched as Mimi, saved her from Billy and led the family to the table. She continued to watch as the little girl started to talk to the little boy, beside her, using sign language. All of a sudden it looked like she was about to cry, when Mimi walked up to the table. Kennedy couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as Mimi bent down to talk to the little girl. After a while she got up and talked the mother. As Mimi turned to walk away, Kennedy called her over.

"What's up boss?" Mimi asked. "So what happened over there?" Kennedy asked her. Mimi smiled. "Are you spying on customers now? The little girl wanted spaghetti and I convinced her that Lo Mien was just like spaghetti." "Ohhh... well why don't you tell her, that we have spaghetti for tonight and tonight only." Kennedy told her. "Boss, you don't even know this woman, yet you're paying for her dinner, and making Lee cook spaghetti. May I ask why?" When Mimi said this, Dani and Chris stopped their conversation and looked at Kennedy. Kennedy smiled and said, "I don't know why. I just figure why not." "Alright, the sushi will be out in a second. Chris, the stage is yours. Whenever you're ready kiddo." Mimi told Chris. "Thanks Mimi, did Joe get my guitar out the car?" "Yeah, he brought it in and put it by the bar. Ming will bring it over when you're ready." Mimi walked away and went back over to Willow and her family.

Willow watched as Mimi stopped at the table about fifty feet from them. She couldn't see who she was talking to because there was a wall blocking their faces. As Mimi began to walk back over to Willow, Willow had a feeling that the boss was on the other side of the wall.

Mimi bent down next to Alex and waited until she had her attention. "I have good news for you. Turns out, our chef, Mr. Lee, declared that today is spaghetti day. So he will love to bring a very special girl some very special spaghetti. He even promises to give her four meatballs instead of three. How does that sound?" Willow smiled when Alex began to clap her hands. "Alrighty then, the spaghetti, Lo Mien, spring rolls, and sushi will be out in a moment." Mimi told Willow. "Thank you." Willow said.

Ten minutes later, Mimi and another man in a chef uniform came out with four plates. As Mimi placed the sushi down in front of Athens, and put the Lo Mien ad spring rolls on the table, the man called, "Alright, where is the pretty little girl named Alex." Alex raised her hand, and the chef placed a plate in front of her. "Well Alex, my name is Mr. Lee, and I heard that you wanted a special order of special spaghetti." Alex excitedly nodded her head and Mr. Lee smiled. "Well then, I guess this is for you. I hope you like it. I made it especially for you." Mr. Lee then turned and told Mimi he needed to get back in the kitchen. "Alright, thanks Lee." "See ya later Alex." Lee called out as he waved to her and ran back to the kitchen.

As Willow and her family began eating, she noticed that the waiters and waitresses began to gather in the room. She saw Billy leave his post and come to stand not too far from the stage. She then watched the bartender come up to the stage with an acoustic guitar, and place it on a guitar stand. After he walked down, Mr. Lee and some other chefs came out of the kitchen. When Willow was about to ask a waiter what was going on, Mimi walked onto the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Alright, most of you here are regulars, so this is a surprise for you. For the newcomers," Mimi then looked and smiled at Willow's family, "Consider this a very special treat. We have an old visitor among us again who just moved into town. She agreed to play you guys a new song of hers. Since all of you know her, you don't need an introduction. So Chris, whenever you're ready." Mimi smiled and got off the stage. As she got off, Willow noticed a familiar looking girl getting up from the table behind the wall. When she walked towards the stage, she got a thundering applause and whistles from the customers and staff. She stopped at a few table to shake hands and give hugs before she finally made to the stage. As she passed Willow's table, Willow still couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Mommy, who's Chris?" Jesse asked his mother. Willow looked at him and whispered, "I have no idea, but let's wait and find out." She then directed her attention to the stage. "I know it's been a while," Chris began, "but my mother and I decided to move back into town to stay. It's really nice to see all of you on my first night back, so I'm gonna give you guys a special treat. I just finished writing this song, and a woman told me last week that it was really good. Her exact words were it brightened her day, so hopefully it brightens yours. It's called Heavenly Days."

Before Chris began to play, Willow started to smile. Willow suddenly realized why this girl looked so familiar. It was the same girl she listened to in Central Park. As Chris began to play, Willow closed her eyes, and listened to the familiar tune. After Chris was finished, the restaurant exploded with applause. Willow and her family clapped along with the rest of the restaurant. Chris stood up and took a bow. As she walked towards her table, she placed an envelope on Willow's table, and said "Thank you."

"What was in the envelope mom?" Chris asked her mother as they drove back home. "I don't know. I plan on opening it later in the house." Willow looked at her daughter as she began to doze off. She then looked in the rearview and saw the twins were asleep. _That didn't take long_, she thought to herself. It was now ten o'clock, and the Rosenberg family just left the restaurant. They unknowingly spent an hour and a half in the restaurant. Willow had wanted to thank the boss, but the kids were getting restless, and she knew it was time to take them home. She thanked Mimi and Mr. Lee; he came back to the table to see if Alex enjoyed her spaghetti, and began to leave. Before she left, Mimi grabbed her elbow and whispered in her ear, "The boss is going to start coming in, in the morning. There's a special lunch hour for business people. Bring a friend and mention my name to Joe; he'll let you in." With that, Willow left making a mental note to drop in some time during the week.

As Willow drove into the driveway, she woke Athens up. "Come on Athens, you take Jesse, I'll take Alex." Athens sleepily got out the car and carried her brother into the house and into his room. Willow followed suit with Alex. Once in Alex's room, Willow undressed her daughter and put her pajamas on. She then placed her in the bed and kissed her goodnight. She went to Jesse's room and noticed that Athens door was closed. Knowing her eldest was probably asleep by now; Willow continued walking to Jesse's room. She peeked her head in and saw him lying on top of his covers, with nothing but boxers on. She smiled as she tucked him in under the covers. She kissed him and closed his door. Willow then walked toward Athens room and opened her door. She was asleep under the covers, and Willow smiled when she saw her stuffed panda next to her. Willow had gotten her that in New York to add to her stuffed animal collection. Willow kissed her daughter and closed her door, before heading to her room.

After Willow changed into her tank top and pajama bottoms, Willow climbed into her bed. She picked up the envelope Chris gave her and opened it. Willow pulled out the contents and smiled. Inside the envelope were four fifty dollar bills.


	7. Decisions

"Ok boss, she's gone now." Mimi told Kennedy as she entered the employee lounge. "What are you talking about," Kennedy asked Mimi while glancing at Dani and Chris. Mimi saw her look and smirked, "The woman that received a free dinner tonight. You made Lee cook spaghetti for her. After they finished eating, you came in here to hide. You told me to inform you when she and her family left." As Mimi revealed this to Dani and Chris, Kennedy's face started to turn a deep shade of scarlet. When Chris looked at her mother, she smirked and said "Mom, you have a crush on a woman and you didn't plan on telling me. That hurts." "Chris has a point; I would have gotten her name and number for you if you just told me." Danielle played along, as Kennedy's face grew redder.

Kennedy blew out a long breath of air and looked at the three of them. "I don't have a crush; I haven't even spoken to her." "Yet," Dani, Chris, Mimi, and Lee said at the same time. Kennedy didn't notice Lee come in when Mimi was talking. Kennedy rolled her eyes and exhaled once again. "Besides, I told Mimi to not let the woman know I was going to be in for the rest of the week. Right Mimi," Kennedy looked at Mimi, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember you telling me that. But it's ok since she can't get in here until after five pm." Mimi lied. "You liar," Kennedy accused, "You told her where I would be, and how to get in the restaurant. You probably told her about the business lunch hour. Didn't you?" Mimi smirked as she grabbed her coat, "Me, I would never." She quickly left the restaurant with Lee before Kennedy could question her more.

"Well then, it's official. Mom I'm calling Aunt Sophia to see if she can come tomorrow morning and help you get dressed." Chris planned. "It thought you said she was in Sweden." Kennedy looked at Danielle. "She was, but the shoot went bad and she came back. She texted me while Chris was singing. She would have called earlier, but she had an important meeting." Dani informed her sister. "She changed her number Chris," Dani said to her niece, "Again!" "Yeah, use my phone, speed dial 3." "No! Don't call her! I don't need a fashion designer to tell me how to dress just to go to work to look at papers all day." Kennedy exclaimed. "Mom, you're not just going to work. You might be meeting my future step mom," "And my future sister-in-law," Dani interjected, Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Exactly," Chris continued, "So you need to look your best." Kennedy gave in and let her daughter call her older sister. Kennedy was excited to see her sister anyway.

After, her daughter made plans with Sophia to come over the next morning, the three women hopped into Kennedy's jeep and headed back to the apartment. Dani got into her Mercedes and said she'd come over after her dinner date to talk about Kennedy's "date" with the mysterious redhead. After kissing her daughter goodnight, Kennedy lied down in her bed in her tank top and boxers. As she tried to fall asleep all Kennedy could think about the redheaded woman she would meet the next day. The last thing saw in her mind before falling asleep, were the redhead's emerald green eyes.


	8. Blind Dates and New Cars

"Have a good day at school you guys!" Willow yelled to the twins as they jumped out the car into the building. Willow watched them go into the building and drove off to work. While driving her phone began to ring. "Hello." "Hey Red, it's me." Faith answered. "Of course it's you; you're the only one that calls me Red. What's up?" Willow asked as she got out the car and went into her company building. "What are you doing for lunch? Buffy and I thought we should meet up at the café." "Are you asking me out? God, I never thought this day would come," Willow smiled as she walked out of the elevator. "Funny Red. So, what do you think?" Willow took her mail from Andrew, and walked into her office. She hung up her coat and sat down at her desk. She began looking through her mail as she answered Faith. "I think it's a good idea, but I have a better place to meet."

After giving Faith the directions, Willow hung up her phone and turned to her computer. As she checked her email, she called Andrew in. "What's up boss?" Andrew asked as he walked in. "Andrew, stop calling me that. Willow is just fine. Anyway, I want you to cancel my lunch meetings with Ms. Lanceré. Tell her I won't be able to make it." "She already cancelled. Said some family matters came up. She wanted to reschedule to whatever you feel comfortable with."

As Andrew relayed his message to Willow, he took out her electric planner. "When do you want to set up the meeting?" Willow thought for a second and told Andrew, "Tell her next week, same time same place. I also need to schedule in a conference call with Microsoft. They want to make a deal involving my new computer program." "How does tomorrow at one sound?" "That's good. Schedule it." Andrew left Willow's office to schedule the appointments.

Willow looked at her watch and saw that she had two hours left, until it was time for lunch. She sighed and went back to her computer.

"No, no, no! I'm not wearing that." Kennedy yelled to her sister Sophia. Sophia had come in just before Chris left for her first day of school. After catching up with coffee, they retreated to Kennedy's room, to find something to wear. Sophia was holding up a blue halter top, and trying to make Kennedy wear it. On the bed, was a pair of skinny jeans and black boots. Sophia looked at Kennedy and sighed. "Look, from what I hear, this redhead is a pretty hot chick and first impressions mean everything. So, you have to look good for my future sister-in-law. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, I'm the fashion designer, not you." Kennedy glared and took the top from Sophia. "I love it when I get my way." Sophia giggled. "Listen, I'm going to pick Chris up next week to go shopping. I have a lunch meeting, so I won't be stopping here in the morning," Sophia informed her sister as Kennedy changed in the bathroom. "Alright then," Kennedy walked out the bathroom.

"Wow, you look amazing. I'm pretty sure this woman is going to fall head over heels for you. But, you need lip gloss and jewelry." "No I don't." Kennedy glared at her sister. "One I don't wear lip gloss, and two, I'm not wearing jewelry when I'll just be sitting at a table going through papers." "Fine. Whatever, but we have to go. Lunch hour starts in less than five minutes." Sophia told Kennedy as she grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Kennedy sighed and followed her sister. As she went to grab her car keys, her sister stopped her, "I meant to surprise you tonight, but I felt this was urgent. You won't be needing those keys anymore." Kennedy looked at her sister and nervously asked, "Why not?" "Come outside and I'll show you." Kennedy followed her sister outside, and gaped at the sight before her.

Next to Sophia's blue Jaguar, was a brand new Black jeep. "I figured you could use a new car to go with your new start to a new life." "Sophia, you didn't have to do this." "Yes I did. Since I wasn't here yesterday, I had to help you get adjusted to your new home some how." Kennedy looked at her sister, "So you bought me a new car." "Yup." Kennedy couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. No matter what her situation was, her sister, both of them, always found ways to make Kennedy's life the best and easiest as possible. After hugging her sister, Kennedy and Sophia got into Kennedy's new jeep and drove off to the restaurant.


	9. Family Matters

Willow glanced at the doors, for the third time in fifteen minutes. After arriving at KM, with Buffy and Faith, Willow talked to a guy named Joe, and he led them through the restaurant. As Willow sat down, Mimi walked over with some menus, and whispered to Willow that she'll make sure the boss sits across from her. Buffy and Faith ordered sushi and Willow ordered the Lo Mien. After Mimi took their orders, Willow looked at the doors again.

"Ok Will, spill. Why did you want to have lunch here? And why do you keep looking at the doors?" Buffy asked her best friend. "Are planning on meeting someone here Red?" Faith asked. Willow was unaware that her friends have been watching her since they entered the restaurant. They knew something was up when, Willow glanced at the doors the first time. "I don't know what you're talking about," Willow said nervously. "The kids and I came here last night, so I thought I'd take you here to see if you like it." "Uh huh," Faith and Buffy replied at the same time.

All of a sudden, Buffy's phone began to ring. Buffy excused herself when she saw that it was her boss. "So, who is it you're looking for?" Faith asked Willow. "I'm not-, Willow began to protest but Faith stopped her. "Look, Red, I've known you way to long to detect when you're lying. So who is it? Tell me now, before Buffy comes back. She's prone to ask for details." Faith persuaded Willow while glancing at her girlfriend. Willow smirked at Faith. She knew that no matter how much love Buffy and Faith shared, there were some things you couldn't change.

Willow looked at Faith and whispered to her about the events of the night before. She just finish telling her what Mimi told her about lunch hour, when Buffy came back to the table with a guilty look on her face. "Hey, umm, I've got to go honey." Faith looked at her girlfriend and asked, "Why? You just got here. I'm not going to see you until the day after tomorrow." Faith looked at Buffy with pleading eyes. "I know, baby, but, you know how demanding my boss is. She needs me to get back to the office to call Jennifer Nettles and see if Sugarland can come back to do a concert in LA. I really don't want to, but if I plan on keeping my job, I have to go." Faith stood up and said, "Alright then, will you at least come help me pack?" Buffy smirked and said, "I guess I can spare twenty minutes. Sorry Will, I'll make it up to you. I promise." "Don't worry about it Buffy. I'll be fine." Willow told her friend, while sharing a look with Faith. They both knew this was a perfect opportunity to talk with the boss.

Willow stood up and hugged the couple. As she watched them leave, she noticed the same woman from last night in the parking lot walk in the restaurant. _She must be one of the regulars,_ Willow thought. Willow sat down and waited for the boss to arrive. She didn't notice one of her clients walked in the door with the woman.

As soon as Kennedy and Sophia walked into the restaurant, Mimi walked up to them. "Hey boss! The redhead is already sitting across from your table." "Thanks Mimi," Kennedy sighed, and took some files off the bar counter. She cautiously walked to her table and began to sit down. She glanced at the redhead and saw that her back was turned. _Good, maybe she won't notice me. _

"Ms. Rosenberg!" Sophia exclaimed. The redhead turned and looked at Kennedy. She seemed surprised, but noticed that the voice came from the woman standing next to the table. "Ms. Lanceré, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you had important family matters." "One, call me Sophia. And two, I did have some family matters to take care of. The lunch is just a part of them. Please why don't you join us?"

Willow got up and went to the table. As she sat down, Mimi brought Willow her Lo Mien, and Sophia and Kennedy their sushi. "No sushi?" Sophia asked Willow. "I've never had it." Willow answered while looking at Kennedy. Ever since Willow got up to sit at their table, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Emerald eyes locked with brown before they both glanced away. Sophia saw this and smiled. "Ms. Rosenberg, I'd like you to meet my sister, Kennedy Marie." "Nice to meet you Ms. Marie. You can call me Willow." "Okay Willow," Willow blushed when Kennedy said her name, "you can call me Kennedy."

Kennedy noticed Willow blush, and couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. After Willow came to sit down, she couldn't help but stare at her. Willow was wearing blue dress pants and a gray blouse. She was wearing black heels, and walked with such confidence. When their eyes met, Kennedy looked away, so it wouldn't seem like she was staring. _There is something about this woman. _

"Kennedy," Willow looked at her, "I'd like to thank you for last night." Kennedy looked confused, and Willow quickly explained, "The parking spot. You let me have it." "Oh, yes, no problem." It was then Kennedy's turn to blush. Willow smiled and looked away. Willow couldn't help the strange vibe she was getting from Kennedy. One that called for authority and structure. Yet at the same time, she got a kind of laid back and relaxed feeling. _Maybe it's the lighting_ she thought.

Sophia watched Kennedy and Willow's interaction and grinned. She was surprised to see Willow there, and even more shocked that the mysterious redhead is her. As she observed the two women in front of her, she knew that they would be perfect for each other. The only problem would be getting them together. The longer Sophia thought, she was able to form a plan. She then turned toward Kennedy.

"Hey Ken, I forgot that Dani needed me to help pick out her wardrobe for her dinner meeting tonight. So, I'm going to go to the office to grab some clothes, and then I'm going to her house. Alright?" Kennedy could see right through Sophia's excuse, but she decided to play along. "Okay, don't worry about the bill. I'll take care of it." "You actually thought I was worried about the bill. Please Ken; I just bought you a car. You're going to repay me some how." Sophia smiled at her sister and grabbed her purse. She looked at Willow and said, "Well Willow, I guess I'll be seeing you next week." Willow smiled and nodded. "Wait-, Kennedy called to her sister. Sophia turned. "My driver's coming to pick me up, so don't worry." She then turned and walked out the restaurant. While she was waiting for her driver, she called Danielle.


	10. Intense Moments

Willow looked at Kennedy, and felt the need to get away from her before she did something abnormal. "Umm, I was waiting for someone, but I don't think they're coming, so I should probably go." Kennedy looked up and said, "Okay. Well it was nice meeting you." As she stood to shake her hand, Mimi bounced up, her arms full of paper. "Here you go boss! I've got the employee records, seating charts, and the new menu items list. Anything else?" Kennedy glanced at Willow and said, "No thank you Mimi. That's fine. You can put the accounting records back." Kennedy handed Mimi the files and watched her leave. As she sat down, she heard a throat clear.

Kennedy looked up, and noticed Willow was still standing. "You're still here Willow." Kennedy looked around nervously. She didn't notice that lunch hour was over, and that the restaurant was empty except for the two women. Although Kennedy was feeling uncomfortable about the situation, she also felt happy. Without realizing it, Kennedy felt the need to be near the woman. _Why_, she thought. _I don't usually feel this way about other woman_.

Willow watched Kennedy look around and frowned. She knew her presence was making Kennedy uncomfortable. Willow couldn't figure out why though. _Am I ugly, maybe I smell. No that can't be it; I took two showers before coming here. Maybe she doesn't like me. Why would she, she's only known me for ten minutes. Shut up Willow. Now's not the time to babble in your head._ Willow cleared her throat again and stated, "You're the boss." "Yes," Kennedy told her, "KM stands for my name." Willow thought about this, and wondered why she didn't make the connection before.

Willow smiled and asked, "Why did you pay for my meal last night?" Kennedy was taken aback for a second, before realizing that this woman did ask a legitimate question. "Umm, I don't know." Kennedy answered. "I saw you in the parking lot, and over heard your daughter; she is your daughter right?" Kennedy was unsure, and after seeing Willow nod she continued. "I over heard your daughter asking if you needed a reservation. I just thought why not make your dinner a little easier." Willow smiled at the generosity this woman has showed her, even though they have never met. "Well, thank you. My kids enjoyed it and the food was good."

Willow turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "How about you? Did you enjoy yourself?" the question was out before Kennedy could stop herself. "Yes, yes I did." Emerald eyes locked onto brown for a while. Kennedy's hand was still on Willow's arm, when Willow turned to face her to answer her question. After a minute of looking at each other, the women noticed how close they were standing. They were both invading each others personal space. Had they been any closer, their lips would have touched.

Kennedy dropped her hand, and Willow turned to leave. "I'll see you around?" Kennedy asked her. As Willow walked away, she turned her head and looked at Kennedy. "Hopefully." She replied before leaving the restaurant. "Well that was intense." Kennedy said to herself. "You got that right." Kennedy spun around and noticed Mimi and Lee were watching her. "Shouldn't you guys be working?" "Yeah, I'm sure we should be." Lee smirked. Kennedy smiled and gathered up the papers. She gave them back to Mimi, and said, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay boss. Have a nice day."


	11. New School, New Friends

"Alright class, we have a new student so let's try to leave her alone with high school drama for her first day." The class laughed and stared at their new fellow student. Chris was standing next to history teacher with her books in hand and her shoulder bag on. She grinned and stared out the windows. "Chris, why don't sit across from Athens since you seem to like the windows so much." Chris's teacher told her. The class laughed again as she went to sit next to the windows across from a blonde girl. "Alright, now that we've gone through introductions, let's open our books and continue to learn about another great, yet dead president." I like this teacher, Chris thought as she looked in her book. As the class began, Chris sat back and read along, wondering when she would finally get back home to her guitar.

The rest of Chris's morning went by quickly. She enjoyed her teachers and classes. The only thing Chris did dread was lunch. As the bell for lunch rang, kids raced out of French class, heading to join their friends at lunch. Chris capped her pen and slowly walked to her locker. Her mom packed her some tuna sushi and she was taking it out before it slipped through her fingers and dropped on the ground.

"Tuna sushi?" someone asked Chris. The questioner picked up the container and handed it back to Chris with a smile. "That's my favorite!" Chris smiled and realized it was the blonde girl she sat across from in history class. As she tried to remember her name, she laughed and said, "That's okay. Don't strain yourself. My name's Athens. Chris, right?" "Yeah, I'm sorry; I'm usually good with names." Athens smiled and said, "I understand. I don't think you're required to remember names as much as you're required to remember class locations on the first day." Chris laughed. "You've got a point. Can you point me to the cafeteria so I can eat?" "I'm pretty sure I could," Athens smirked, "its right around the corner, but since you brought your lunch; it would be better just eating outside. If you want, you can sit with me and a couple of my friends." Chris agreed and the two girls headed outside to a shady spot on the grass.

"I'm really sorry for the way things turned out," Athens blurted to Chris for the fifth time. "It's not your fault. But thank you, I mean, you stood up for me and you don't even know me. Although, I think I just cost you your friends." Chris replied. It was after school and Chris and Athens were walking to the parking lot. After lunch, the two girls realized they had the same afternoon classes, and spent the rest of the day together.

When Chris joined Athens for lunch, she met her seemingly nice friends. She liked Athens's best friend Tiger, and she started to like her two girlfriends, Chloe and Maura. But, those feelings were quickly crushed after ten minutes. Chloe and Maura were making some palpable statements about Chris's clothes. They started making comments about how Chris wasn't in New York anymore, and she definitely wouldn't fit in with her style of clothing. Athens and Tiger quickly stepped in and yelled at them. After about a five minute screaming match, a crowd was starting to form. Athens, not wanting any trouble, grabbed Chris's hand and barked at Tiger to leave. From that moment on, the three of them were inseparable throughout the rest of the day.

"Let me give you a tip," Tiger stated to Chris, "Athens isn't going to stop apologizing for about a week. She has this huge guilty conscience, and she will do anything to be forgiven. It has come in hand a few times," Tiger added. Chris smiled at this as Athens yelled "Hey!" Athens then hooked her arm with Chris's left arm; while Tiger hooked his arm on Chris's other side. They continued to walk arm in arm towards the pickup area when Joey, a kid in their French class, came running up to them.

"I've got bad news for you. Monsieur is giving us a pop quiz tomorrow. You guys better study!" Joey then ran away to tell the rest of his classmates. "No! He can't give another pop quiz! It's not fair! I'm barely passing, and he knows this, so what does he do! Give us a pop quiz! Geez, I'm screwed." Tiger and Chris looked over at Athens. By then they were sitting under a tree, and Athens was in the middle. While trying to suppress his laughter, Tiger said "Well looks like you're out of luck. I would pray to the goddess Athena, to give you extra wisdom to take this quiz. I mean, you'd think having the name Athens, which is the name of a city that was named after the goddess of wisdom, you would have the brains to pass." By then, Tiger and Chris were rolling around with laughter. Athens looked at them and giggled. "Oh, mommy's here. Gotta go. Kisses." Tiger got up and kissed Athens on the forehead. He then looked at Chris, and kissed her forehead too. "You are officially my second best friend. See you tomorrow!" Chris smiled and watched Tiger jump into a black Escalade.


	12. Author's Note

I know it's been awhile, and I can't stand Author's note, but I feel something should be addressed. I have not given up on this story, but school has been stopping me from working on the story. I'm in Greece right now with my family visiting grandparents, but after next week, winter break starts. I'll be using my time to get at least ten more chapters up for this story. So PLEASE be patient. THANK YOU.


End file.
